


Can't Be Without You

by viridianaln9



Series: Broken Hearts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Regret, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Thorin is regretting his actions toward Bella. Except he cant ask for forgiveness. He doesn't know where she is.





	Can't Be Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so you guys liked the last one shot. I hope you like this one. Now it has been a year since the last chapter.

**Can't Be Without Yo** u

**_Erebor Enterprises_ **

 

"Thorin!"

 

Thorin snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Balin who was standing in-front of him holding out a report.

 

"Thank-you." Thorin told him and waited for Balin to leave but he hadn't. "Can I help you?"

 

"I'm worried about you lad, why haven't you been sleeping?" Balin asked.

 

"I've just been working getting everything back to normal." Thorin said.

 

"Alright." Balin said. "You know I'm here to talk."

 

"I know, Balin." Thorin said and as he left Thorin looked outside. His mind went back to the person it always went back.

 

" _I love you, Thorin_."

 

Thorin closed his eyes thinking back to Bella. What he had done? She loved him and she put her own life in danger for him. How did he pay her? He kicked her out of the company she helped save.

 

"You can look for her, you know?" Thorin jumped on his chair and turned to look at his sister sitting right in-front of him.

 

"What are you doing here?" Thorin asked.

 

"I came to see you, since I need to take you to lunch." Dis told him.

 

"I'm not hungry." Thorin said to her.

 

"Thorin!" she scolded him. "You haven't been eating well for the pass year; you've been working yourself down, if you want to see her again look for her stop being stubborn."

 

"She hates me." Thorin told her.

 

"Ah!" Dis said. "Stubborn! That's what your being."

 

"She hasn't called either." Thorin said.

 

"I do recall you said 'I _don't want to see you again'_ you have to call." Dis said mocking his voice.

 

"Dis, if I go-"

 

"Yes, I'll leave you alone." Dis said rolling her eyes at the stupidity of his brother.

 

* * *

 

**_London_ **

 

"Sherlock, where are Hamish and Frodo!" Joan screamed as she and Bella were coming upstairs from Tesco. Joan and Bella walked up to see Sherlock sleeping with both of the boys on his chest.

 

"Oh." Bella said.

 

"Well at-least they are sleeping." Joan told Bella who smiled. Bella had pretty much move to 221b since she lived in-front (thanks to Mycroft) and that meant her son Frodo was able to stay with his cousin Hamish when she needed to go out.

 

"We should wake them." Bella told Joan.

 

"Yeah." Joan said showing her the camera in her hand. Lestrade had gotten it for them, since he took a picture of Sherlock in a crime scene while both Bella and Joan were pregnant. Which really it had surprised them all, the way Sherlock was with Joan, but also Bella who he made sure that she ate.

 

"Elrond say, we have to go to the check-up for the babes." Bella told Joan. Elrond had taken care of their pregnancies and he had not been happy with Thorin and promised Bella not to say anything at all. Gandalf had wanted to go beat up Thorin but Joan convinced him otherwise.

 

"Alright." Joan said. Bella smiled but she missed Thorin most of all, but she was doing it she was a single-mother and she was doing alright.

* * *

 

Thorin dialed the number again.

 

"Come on, answer me, answer me." Thorin said to no one. He had been dialing Bella's phone for the past month, but she never answered and he kept getting a disconnected sound. He had called Gandalf but he only answered for a few second just to tell him, he couldn't talk at the moment he was busy. He didn't know who to ask for her.

 

"Thorin, you have a meeting." Balin told him.

 

"Going." Thorin said leaving the phone out.

 

#

 

"I need to find her." Thorin told Dwalin.

 

"Finally, ye're been taking long." Dwalin said to Thorin. "Ori is going to England soon; ye want me to check up on her?"

 

"You will go to Scotland to find her."

 

"Yes, to stop seeing ya moping." Dwalin said just to be punched by Thorin.

* * *

 

Bella and Frodo were both in the park. Joan had to go with Sherlock to visit his parents and it was something Bella didn't want to intrude. But she did notice people were watching over her, she had met Sherlock's Big Brother already and according to Joan, she was going to be taken care of.

 

"Bella!" she looked to see Lestrade.

 

"Greg." She said with a smile. Lestrade came and tickled Frodo on the chin who smiled at him.

 

"I thought you gone with Sherlock and Joan."

 

"No." Bella said. "Frodo and I stayed here." Bella said as Lestrade sat down.

 

"So, have both of you had lunch yet?" Lestrade asked.

 

"Um…no." Bella said.

 

"Well let me invite you two for lunch." Lestrade said. Bella smiled at him, Lestrade had been very kind to her. She guessed it had something to do with her being cousin to Joan.

 

"Alright, but I pay half." Bella told him.

"Okay." Greg told her but had no intention of doing that. He liked Joan's cousin, maybe it had to do with the fact that the woman was being strong. He didn't know about the Father. Sherlock had just told him that the man wasn't important.

#

 

"So are you ever going ta tell the Father?" Lestrade asked her. He felt bad bringing him up, but wanted to know.

 

"I don't know." Bella said honestly because part of her felt bad not telling Thorin, but she knew he wouldn't react well. "We ended badly; I don't want to put my son through that."

 

"I understand." Lestrade said to her. "But you have a sitter on me."

 

"Please don't take him to a crime scene." Bella said and they laughed. Lestrade still remembered the way Sherlock solved a crime with Hamish and Frodo on a stroller outside the line.

 

#

 

Bella arrived back home and put Frodo into his crib after taking him a bath and putting him in his pajamas.

 

"I love you, Frodo." She whispered. She was doing it, but she knew that eventually she would have to tell Thorin, she couldn't keep Frodo to herself forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like always I dont own these characters.


End file.
